There are many ribbon toy guns commercially available in the market, most of them are featured by the ribbon bullets or cartridges which can be manually or automatically and continuously shot to create joyous air. Since many bullets or cartridges have to be loaded in one ribbon toy gun at the same time, each of the bullets or cartridges may inevitably have only smaller capacity for ribbons. It is therefore tried by the applicant to develop a ribbon toy gun eguipped in such a manner that bullets or cartridges can only be shot one at a time. Such ribbon toy gun has not been previously found in the market and shall provide fun completely different from that of a conventional multi-bullet ribbon toy gun.